narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Izanami
ultimate ?? i dont remember it as being said the ULTIMATE dojutsu of the uchiha Salil dabholkar (talk) 11:53, April 4, 2012 (UTC) :Chapter 581, pagte 15 — "the ultimate dōjutsu that holds his destiny" Blackstar1 (talk) 12:00, April 4, 2012 (UTC) Opposite to Izanagi Seing as izanagi creates illusion to reality wouldnt this probably make reality an illusion? (zenryoku90) -- (talk) 12:04, April 4, 2012 (UTC) :It may be a speculation as of now Salil dabholkar (talk) 12:12, April 4, 2012 (UTC) From the description of Izanagi, the technique removes the boundaries between reality and illusion within the user's own personal space, meaning it actually covers both of the options mentioned above by Zenryoku90. This is the reason why Danzō didn't die when struck by Sasuke's arrows, as he made the reality of his own death into a mere illusion. Blackstar1 (talk) 12:23, April 4, 2012 (UTC) From Itachi's comparison of the two techniques (i.e izanagi alters destiny while izanami decides it) one could deduce that while Izanagi will allow its user to avoid death, thus altering destiny, Izanami could bring death, thus deciding destiny. However until its shown, this is pure speculation Nate Alter (talk) 09:39, April 11, 2012 (UTC) All the Kami Amaterasu - Sarutahiko - Ame no Uzume - Inari - Izanagi - Izanami - Susanoo - Tsukuyomi Sorry if this is speculation, but does anyone see a link? Does the Uchiha clan possess another three jutsu's besides the current five? Derigar (talk) 12:08, April 4, 2012 (UTC) until its shown they only possess the potential for the already shown ones. --Kotoamatsukami (talk) 12:18, April 4, 2012 (UTC) Doubt it. Inari is already the name of a character. Also, The five that have jutsus already are all related. The main Mangekeyo Jutsus are Izanagi and Izanami (husband and wife/brother and sister), Amaterasu, Susanoo and Tsukuyomi (all of whom are born from Izanagi after he fails to rescue Izanami). The other gods you listed appear along side these gods but are not related in the same way.-- (talk) 12:53, April 4, 2012 (UTC) :There are more kami than just those eight, you know. According to tradition, there are eight million, even. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 12:54, April 4, 2012 (UTC) :Izanagi and presumably Izanami are not MS jutsu. --Kotoamatsukami (talk) 12:55, April 4, 2012 (UTC) Hmmm, I see! Thanks :D Derigar (talk) 13:23, April 4, 2012 (UTC) possible ? So basically this technique judges the one it's casted upon and decides if he/she is worthy to live based on his/her deeds ? --Elveonora (talk) 12:47, April 4, 2012 (UTC) :The way Itachi spoke of it, it simply allows one to decide destiny. Not sure where you got that other stuff about being worthy from. Next week (SO LONG) should clear thinbs up Skitts (talk) 13:01, April 4, 2012 (UTC) Izanami being a goddess of both creation and death and the part about deciding destiny made it sound like "Izanami" will judge Kabuto or something. --Elveonora (talk) 13:03, April 4, 2012 (UTC) :Could be. Too bad Kishi had to leave us hanging high and dry. xD Skitts (talk) 13:26, April 4, 2012 (UTC) Mangekyo Hm, since Itachi's MS is activated as he says that this technique is prepared, shouldn't that mean it's an MS technique? Skitts (talk) 13:05, April 4, 2012 (UTC) Read above. Izanagi can be used just with ordinary Sharingan, if this is a pair to it then I dunno. --Elveonora (talk) 13:07, April 4, 2012 (UTC) I don't see how anyone could know that as now. :3 It's not like the situation with Edo Madara using Susanoo while having the Rinnegan active, since we already knew that it was an MS technique. We've only seen it used (rather, as of now prepared to be used) while an MS was active. Skitts (talk) 13:10, April 4, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, so see ya one week later ; ) For the time being, I see no problem with it being listed as a MS technique. It's neither right or wrong for the time being, when we know it's gonna be changed. --Elveonora (talk) 13:14, April 4, 2012 (UTC) This is exciting ^_^ But I hope this technique is some kind of Deus Ex Machina to the current Kabutomaru-Uchiha brothers situation. Derigar (talk) 13:27, April 4, 2012 (UTC) I can live with it being listed as an MS technique for now, but as this technique makes a pair with Izanagi, I think it's highly probable that it can be used with a regular Sharingan, as it was also said to consume its light. Omnibender - Talk - 00:40, April 5, 2012 (UTC) I find it a very, very long shot that this is a MS tech and not a Sharingan tech. If it's a parent technique to Izanagi and it's meant to make a pair with it as the Uchiha clan's ultimate visual techniques, why would be used as an MS tech, as the MS is an extremely rare power to activate? Darksusanoo (talk) 03:54, April 5, 2012 (UTC) Okay, givin' now my opinion. I agree putting it as an MS tech. for now, until the Manga 582 was released. --IndxcvNovelist (Talk to Me) 14:30, April 5, 2012 (UTC) :While I agree that there isn't much issue in listing the technique as MS for now, given that it's said to be paired with Izanagi and that Itachi has had his MS activated since chapter 578, if we're ultimately not given confirmation either way, I'd vote for changing it to a Sharingan tech instead. Blackstar1 (talk) 15:15, April 5, 2012 (UTC) I agree with Black. Unless more information is released, this should be changed to a regular Sharingan technique. Derigar (talk) 16:25, April 6, 2012 (UTC) Revisited I'm not sure who removed it since we came to a consensus to keep it until proven otherwise, but seeing as Itachi said that he was using the technique in the latest chapter while his Mangekyo was still active, shouldn't this be re-labeled as a MS technique? We even see one of Itachi's eyes darkened out at the chapter's end. Skitts (talk) 16:59, May 9, 2012 (UTC) :Going from Izanagi, I don't think the Mangekyō alone is required to use it. I thought his eye went out because of him "degenerating" (O.o?) after being cut.--Cerez365™ (talk) 17:06, May 9, 2012 (UTC) ::But this isn't Izanagi and was called the ultimate Uchiha Dojutsu, so it doesn't have to be the same. :p Also, if you look on the last page (and the page before), you see Itachi activating the technique, and then on the last page you see him still using a seal and in the last panel that he's in, his right eye is darkened out, while his left one isn't. o3o Skitts (talk) 17:11, May 9, 2012 (UTC) :It's possible that you do need the Mangekyō Sharingan but I'd go off the precedence of its counterpart Izanagi which doesn't require you to have the Mangekyō for this one. That's the page, did you notice that Kabuto was "crying" as well xD? --Cerez365™ (talk) 17:14, May 9, 2012 (UTC) ::Yes and I smirked when I saw that. :{D Skitts (talk) 17:16, May 9, 2012 (UTC) Genjutsu By taking into account the entire conversation itachi has with sasuke, this technique is obviously genjutsu. It is highly doubtful Itachi would say that it affects the opponent regardless of their senses if it wasn't. Most ninjutsu do that already, and the only type of jutsu that effects the senses are genjutsu (with exceptions, such as those that utilize light and sound to paralyze/disable the enemy. But its highly unlikely itachi will pull out one of those, given the situation and kabuto's immunity to things of that nature). Also, seeing that this jutsu is the counterpart of izanagi, its likely to be yin-yang release as well. Of course, there's nothing wrong with waiting until the next chapter for this to be confirmed, but I'm just impatient. :P -- (talk) 19:16, April 4, 2012 (UTC) :All Genjutsu affect the opponent via their senses. That leads to the possibility that this isn't genjutsu. Skitts (talk) 19:39, April 4, 2012 (UTC) : it can still be a genjutsu that affects the user in some way, similar to izanagi. just because kabuto blocks his senses, it doesn't mean that he will be immune to a genjutsu cast upon the user. i think is a genjutsu that not use any sense as medium (some genjutsu of the sharingan use the eyes something else like the toad singing use the sound) is a genjutsu that affect the reality itself (like izanagi change the reality itself for the user alone) --Nitram86 (talk) 23:15, April 6, 2012 (UTC) Reqirements Since Izanagi requires both the power of the Senji and the Uchiha, should Izanami not requires the same things as well?-- (talk) 16:29, April 8, 2012 (UTC) :Possibly, but we don't know that yet. Omnibender - Talk - 16:36, April 8, 2012 (UTC) ::The fact that Izanagi was deemed a Kinjutsu by and obviously had been used by Uchiha in the past, I doubt that Senju DNA is a necessity. Unless it's really just that easy to integrate another's DNA into your own. Skitts (talk) 04:21, April 9, 2012 (UTC) itachi doesnt have senju dna and since itachi was able to use it, i doubt you would need senju dna.Tris0928 (talk) 04:38, April 9, 2012 (UTC) Unless Hashi boobs are being sold on black market ...--Elveonora (talk) 15:50, April 9, 2012 (UTC) :::Itachi might have obtained it from somewhere. So possibility is there Salil2212™ 12:44, April 11, 2012 (UTC) Senju DNA perfects Izanagi. It's possibly the same for Izanami too. Patsoumas1995 (talk) 13:46, April 11, 2012 (UTC) Debut chapter Shouldn't its debut chapter be the chapter when it is actually used? —¤ S@lil ¤ (T@lk) 08:04, May 15, 2012 (UTC)